Edward Keystone
Physical Appearance Chris Hemsworth but more. Equipment Morningstar (magic), a breastplate with the symbol of Apollo, and a pendant with the crest of Richard Plantagenet. Skills Healing - Edward is able to use his Lay on Hands at a distance of up to 30 feet History Edward meets Bertie and Tjelvar when he attempts to stop a bar brawl between Bertie and a barbarian. Following this, he is invited to join them by Bertie, who is rather taken with his good looks, and then recognises him as one of the younger sons of the Duke of York (Edward does not like to talk about his family). Tjelvar recognises his pendant as a relic of Richard Plantagenet, who had also been searching for the Tomb of Hannibal – and finds information regarding a starting point for their quest scratched into the back of it. Friedrich, Edward’s cleric handler, agrees to let him accompany them, reluctantly, as they are on an important pilgrimage. While searching for the tomb, the group are attacked by a leopard – Edward attempts to fight it dealing nonlethal damage, as it is not evil, and then heals it. Bertie kills it as it attacks him, and Edward stomps off when he treats its dismembered head as a puppet, having to be called back by Tjelvar. After Bertie’s attempt to get help from Artemis fails, Edward prays to Apollo for guidance, and feels warmer. Tjelvar offers him a healing potion, as he is looking rather the worse for wear and leaving a trail of blood, whereupon Edward heals himself. The following morning, Edward sees a shaft of sunlight on the hillside, and goes to pray there, though he does not think anything of it until Tjelvar clears away the snow to reveal worked stone – Edward then does much of the digging required to reveal Hannibal’s tomb. Edward is the first to enter the Heracles task vision, but fails to steal the belt of the Queen of the Amazons, and is stuck outside the tomb – he attempts to break through the door with his morningstar, severely damaging the frieze. Eventually the door opens, likely coincidentally, and Bertie calls him through to heal Tjelvar. Bertie and Tjelvar task Edward with taking the Circlet of Command to Trinity College Cambridge, as he is unimpeachable, and they return to Albertville, with Edward cautioning Bertie against the path he is on leading him to evil. However, Friedrich refuses to allow their pilgrimage to be delayed any further, as visiting Italy to see the damage that evil can do is an important part of Edward’s religious education, and though they both swear an oath to see the Circlet to Cambridge after Italy, Tjelvar ends up taking it. The party meets Edward again in Rome, whilst trying to saved their loved ones from the Cult of Hades. Edward is "so lost" after wandering away from Freidrick during his pilgrimage to Rome. Hamid takes Ed back to the rest of the party and he joins them on their quest. Additional Information Category:Side Episode Category:Character Category:Player Character Category:NPC